Everyone's Princess
by vballgrl4life2
Summary: I got this idea from the book "My Sister's keeper" I own every character in it, so please be fair with rating!
1. Victoria

Leukemia. What that words means to me is probably not what it means to you. Many of you are probably turning to your computer or dictionary to look it up. I'll give you a few seconds before I say this; don't waste your time. Because I'm going to tell you. It's cancer. And if you STILL don't know what it is, you're both very stupid and very lucky. But seriously, if you don't, please put this down and go get a life. Oh, and I wouldn't TELL anybody about that. But for those of you who do know what it is, Leukemia is the worst possible thing that can ever happen to a person. How do I know? Because it happened to me. I was ten at the time, and I didn't really understand what was happening to my body, except that whatever it was, REALLY hurt. It started when I got bruises from nothing in particular, and they hurt. But not like normal bruises do, but like someone was sticking a knife into them every time I touched them. My Mother poked and prodded at me until I'd beg her to stop, trying to find a logical explanation for them. I have never had so many needles poked and prodded into my body as I did on February 19, 2000. I had a total of fifteen needles poked various places throughout my body. Once the final needle had been removed, the doctors determined that I had a form of blood cancer called leukemia, therefore every single bruise on my body was cancerous and needed to be removed. There was an all-around total of 25 bruises that we were told needed to be removed a.s.a.p.. We started with the smallest and worked up to the biggest one on my back that was three inches long. It was a centimeter away from my backbone, so they'd have to break my backbone to get it out so I wasn't permanently paralyzed. It couldn't be left, because if it grew to touch my backbone, I'd be paralyzed for life. The surgery was the most painful experience of all my ten years. But little did I know, it was just the beginning of s much pain, I couldn't even imagine it then. I was transferred to St. Jude's Children's research hospital at the age of eleven, and was omitted at age twelve. Two months later, I was back in the hospital, and then I managed to stay out for four years, until I got sick again,which is where our story begins.

"Did you talk to Adam?" I asked my parents. Adam is my boyfriend of four years. "Oh, yeah, he says he doesn't want to see you anymore." my other told me, reaching for my hand. I pulled my hand away from her grasp. "He said that?" I felt my heart break. "Yes. I'm sorry." she smiled at me. "Please go away. I told her, my sister Leslie, and my little brother Adam. They left the room in silence. I slipped his class ring off my finger and threw it out the opened window. Then I took the television remote and threw it out with it. And then, just to seal the deal, I threw the television out too. I listened for the crash as it hit the ground, and somehow, it made it all better. "What was that?" my Mother burst into my room. "Sorry." I tried. "No, sorry doesn't cut it." she grabbed my arm and squeezed it as hard as she could. "Ow! Mom!" I tried to pull my arm away, but she held fast. "OW!" i yelled and my nurse came in. "Ms. Robertson, please!" she took my Mom's hand and led her out of the room. I sighed. My parents aren't ones o yell at me. They say I have enough stress in my life. When they do, I know I'm in trouble. My Mother grounded me off television for a month. I decided it wasn't a good time to point three things out to her; a-I'm stuck in the hospital for the next three months no matter what, b- I just threw the ONLY television I'm EVER going to get out the window, and c can be summed up in one word. You-tube. So her 'grounding' really wasn't as effective as she'd planned. We were going to to my all time favorite hospital, and the one I'd been in the longest, St. Jude's Children research hospital, for our yearly reunion. We left them next day, and I was already excited to see my two best friends, Summer, who has leukemia like me, and Brooke, who is lucky enough to be healthy. Their twin brother, Jacob, has diabetes. But that doesn't stop him from being the cutest, nicest guy that ever walked the planet. I've had a crush on him as long as I'd been dating Adam, and now that I was single, it was considered 'ok' for me to go all out flirting with him. When we got to the hospital, I did a quick run through and said hi to everybody. Brenda, the Secretary, my nurse, Jessica, and my doctor,Amanda Anderson. Then I went to find my friends. I found them sitting at the non-alcoholic bar. I approached them, we hugged, and Summer handed me a water. Part of leukemia is that we can't have soda because we have issues with pH. Too much alcohol in our blood can kill us very easily, so we usually just avoid it all together. "Excuse us, would you mind telling us where the bathroom is?" a voice said from behind behind me. I turned to face a tall blond and a redhead. I recognized them immediately, but Brooke didn't. "Who are you?" she asked them. " Oh, sorry. I'm Natasha Richardson, and this is is J.K. Rowling. Author of the Harry Potter books" she didn't have to tell Brooke who J.K Rowling was. she shrieked in delight. "And this is Taylor." Taylor Swift came up behind them. Now it was my turn to squeal. "It's down the hall to the left." Jacob told them coming up behind us. They turned to walk away as Summer asked, "Are you the only ones here this year?" "Oh, no. Robert Pattinson and Sandra Bullock are here too." she smiled at us. Summer and I squealed simultaneously. She is Robert Pattinson's biggest fan and I am definitely Sandra Bullocks biggest fan. "Do you want to meet them?" the blond asked us. "Oh, no thanks." I replied. The thing is, I've met so many stars in my life, that none of them mean much to me anymore. Over my six years at St. Jude's I've met, Carrie Underwood, Miley Cyrus, Adam Sandler, Martina McBride, Hilary Duff, Lindsey Lohan, Daniel Radclift, Rubert Grint, Emma Watson, Taylor Lautner, Paula Abdul, Meryl Streep, Kellie Pickler, and David Archuletta. Who, fyi, is the second hottest creature that ever walked the planet after Jacob. So this year we had my all time favorite actress. Yeah, so what? The speeches were starting, so we turned on the t.v. and watched. Not that we couldn't turn around and see the person talking but we had learned from previous experience that we can see almost 100% better on the t.v. then we can in person. Natasha Richardson went first, "Hi, for those of you who don't know me, my name is Natasha Richardson. My three year old son was diagnosed with autism at 19 months. Our doctor suggested he be moved to St. Jude five months later. We agreed, and he is perfectly healthy today. I know many of you don't come her for treatments anymore, but I also know that many of you WOULDN'T be standing here today if it weren't for the amazing doctors and nurses here at St. Jude. Never take anyone or anything you have for granted, because in the blink of an eye, everything can easily change. Thank you so much for inviting me here today, everybody have a nice day!" I screamed as a agonizing pain shot through my head and as everyone crowded around me, they all got blurry, and then the sky went black.

I woke up in my old hospital room at St. Jude's. I pushed my pager and my nurse, Jessica came in. "What happened?" I asked her. "Doctor Andreson says you have a tumor in your heart." she told me. "Can, can I stay here?" I asked, scared. "As long as you can benefit from our treatments." she replied. "Meaning what?" I questioned. "Meaning that's up to your parents." she replied with tears in her eyes. "Jess, what's going on?" I asked suspiciously. "I'm not entitled to tell you that." she walked out of the room. Summer, Jacob, and Brooke came in. "Hey Tor." Summer and Brooke sta down, while I flicked on the tv and turned to the news channel. The reunion was on, so I turned it up to watch the speeches. Sandra Bullock was just starting her speech as we tuned in. "Hello everyone! I choose to talk to you today because cancer is is a topic I truly feel strongly about." she began. "Yeah sure she does. She only cares about how much publicity she's getting from SAYING she cares." Summer said. " I have three children. All boys. I did have a daughter, but she died of cancer at age three." she continued, and Brooke and I gasped. "She was my life for those three short years. The doctors told us she was healed, but in the middle of the night on October 8, a day I will never forget, her heart filed. By the time we got her to the hospital, she was already gone. I know many of you are saying to yourselves, 'yeah so what?' you are just having fun today! But there was a girl here with you today, whose heart failed. She has a tumor on her heart, and therefore about a month to live. What does this mean to you? Cherish every moment you have because in a blink of an eye, your life can change forever." I flicked off the telivision and as I looked around, every eye in the room was turned towards me.


	2. Summer

Finding out you have a 15% chance of making it throught the next month is a very scary experience. You want to do anything you've wanted to do previosly but never had the chance to do. My sister Brooke, my Brother Jacob and I decided to hatch a plan to make Tori's last month as good as we possibly could. As we sat in her room, Jacob asked her out as he'd been wanting to do for quite some time. She squealed in delight and they kissed. Over the next week, we got her front row, backstage passes to a Taylor Swift concert, and we all went sky-diving. We went to the Eiffel Tower, which was her lifelong dream to see. Then she asked if we could somehow get her to talk to Sandra Bullock. She had a premire the next week, so we all hopped a plane to go to it. After the showing, we approached her. "Hi Sandra." I smiled at her. "Um, hi?" she raised one eyebrow. As she did, Tori removed her wig, and she gasped! " I, do, I, do I know you?" she stammered. "You should, but unfortunetly, I had heart failure the day you came to St. Jude's." Tori told her. "I, that was you?" she looked scared. "Yup, and they're saying I might not...do you have time for lunch?" Toi asked, quickly changing he rmind. "Um, sure. Meet me at the corner diner in twenty minutes." she told us, checking her watch. 'Ok, will do!" Tori beamed.


	3. Victoria 2

We went down to the resturant, it was called Pedro's diner. We went in and the man running the bar glared at us as we took a table. "What'd ya want?" he sneered at us. "Hi Charlie!" Sandra came in. "Oh, Ms. Bullock! How are you today?" he brought a chair over for you, suddenly polite. "Charlie can you please call Jessea dn tell him I'll be home a little late this evening?" she asked him. "Of course!" he went over to the counter. "So, what's up?" Sandra asked, turning to us. "I just found out I only have a maximum of ten days left to live." I explained. "Oh...I'm sorry." she stammered, not meeting my eyes. "The point of this isn't to make you feel bad, but rather to see if you know of any other options. Because the doctors all love her and don't want to her to go through anything risky." Summer explained. "I can't, oh God." she froze. "I take it you DO know something!" Jacob jumped at thee chance. "I do, but it's really risky." she admitted. "Which is?" Brooke pushed. "A heart transplant." she mumbled. "I'm going to the bathroom." she jumped up. We all looked at eachother, and the second she was out of the way, we bolted out the doors towards the hospital.


	4. Brooke

We went down to the resturant, it was called Pedro's diner. We went in and the man running the bar glared at us as we took a table. "What'd ya want?" he sneered at us. "Hi Charlie!" Sandra came in. "Oh, Ms. Bullock! How are you today?" he brought a chair over for you, suddenly polite. "Charlie can you please call Jessea dn tell him I'll be home a little late this evening?" she asked him. "Of course!" he went over to the counter. "So, what's up?" Sandra asked, turning to us. "I just found out I only have a maximum of ten days left to live." I explained. "Oh...I'm sorry." she stammered, not meeting my eyes. "The point of this isn't to make you feel bad, but rather to see if you know of any other options. Because the doctors all love her and don't want to her to go through anything risky." Summer explained. "I can't, oh God." she froze. "I take it you DO know something!" Jacob jumped at thee chance. "I do, but it's really risky." she admitted. "Which is?" Brooke pushed. "A heart transplant." she mumbled. "I'm going to the bathroom." she jumped up. We all looked at eachother, and the second she was out of the way, we bolted out the doors towards the hospital.


	5. Jacob

There isn't a word for a guy who loses their girlfriend to cancer, but there is a word for a guy like me; lucky. When my sister came out of her room crying I thought for sure I knew the outcome. "She made it!" she told me. I sunk into the nearest chair and buried my face in my hands, trying to comprehend what she'd just said. "Did you have her call Sara?" I asked. "Oh shit, I forgot!" she yelped, grabbing her cell phone off the chair and running back through the wing. I sighed and took MY cellphone out of my pocket to text Tori.. Then I waited patiently for an answer, but none came.


	6. Victoria 3

I have never experienced so much pain in my entire life. The worst part about the entire experience was that it was unsuccessful. They cut me open, but my heart was so damaged, they couldn't remove it without killing me. I haven't had the heart (No pun intended) to tell Brooke and Summer yet, and when Jacob texted me, I ignored him. But the main problem was that I couldn't see. The doctors told me I'd gone blind. That I did tell Brooke. If someone were to come in my room, unless they said something, I'd have no idea who they were. I was sent back to St. Jude's, and by the time I got there, I was ready for life to let me go, but it was the doctors that weren't ready to see me go.


	7. Brooke 2

We went back to school the day Tori got admitted to intensive care. She told me something that day that really scared me. She said, "Dying will be a really big adventure won't it Brooke?" she smiled that special smile of hers, and since she still can't see, she didn't have to see the tears I had rolling down my face. "Tori, you're not going anywhere. You've had too short a life." I told her after I'd contained myself. We hugged and I left for school. Halfway through the day, Summer, Jacob, and I got called down to the office. We met in the hallway and right away we knew. We left our bookbags where we were, and ran out the back doors of the school, towards the hospital. When we reached the double doors, we ran, hearts ounding, towards the elavator. The ride seemed to take years. When we reached the fifth floor we ran to Tori's room. My Mother took me in her arms and led the three of us into the room. The room contained only Tori's parents, her brother Adam, her sister Allyssa, my family, her nurse Jessica, and the doctor. Tori was pantinghard on the bed. My heart stopped. "She's brain dead. They're going to unplug her life support." my father told me. "She was supposed to be my princess." Jacob said breaking down. Her Father reached for the chord and Sara flinched. "Sh's not there anynore. What made Tori who she was is already gone." my Mother went over to her best friend and put her arms around her as Kevin pulled the plug. Tori went limp. 'She was your princess Jake." I told my brother. "No," he replied. "She was everyone's princess."


End file.
